


I Regret a lot of Things ( Loving You Isn't One of Them).

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Makeup Dates, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU ending for "Somebody's Been Reading Dantes Inferno"The text Lucifer gets about a make up date actually comes from Chloe this time, leading to confessions and revelationsBased on the prompt from @Emily_2611 on Twitter
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	I Regret a lot of Things ( Loving You Isn't One of Them).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts).



"Texting from the elevator?" Lucifer teased,as Chloe stepped out of the cabin.

"Well, I wasn't in the greatest signal range when I sent it out," she replied with a smile.

"So, does your semi-nomadic journey into the land of no Wi-Fi have something to do with the makeup date you suggested?".

"Yeah," Chloe started, "I figured since we were 0-2 on penthouse dates, that we might try somewhere with less interruptions".

"Ooooh," Lucifer purred, " I like where this is going, Detective! When are we doing this?".

"Can you meet me tonight? I'll text you the address".

"Certainly, Detective," he said smiling,"I'll be there with bells on".

Chloe gave him a small grin before getting back into the elevator. Once the lift doors closed, her smile faded. She was afraid, that, once she told Lucifer everything tonight, he might not want anything more to do with her. 

Chloe prayed to the God she never needed before, that she was wrong.

*****************

Lucifer drove to the address the detective had texted him. He was pleasantly surprised to notice, that it was the beach that they'd shared their first kiss on. He parked next to her cruiser and jogged down to the shoreline. 

Chloe looked up from the blanket she was sitting on and smiled. She had two wrapped plates next to her, one with the famous Decker Hawaiian bread sandwiches,and the other with chocolate covered strawberries. Lucifer noticed that she'd brought a fairly expensive bottle of whiskey, instead of her usual 'grocery store swill', as he liked to call it.

"No wine tonight, Detective?".

"No," she shook her head,"I'm kind of swearing off the stuff".

They ate in companionable silence, making remarks here or there about a case. It would have been a relaxing evening, if Lucifer hadn't noticed something was bothering her.

"Detective, what's wrong?".

Chloe could feel the tears burning at what she was about to confess. "Lucifer, I've done something, and it's bad, monstrous even".

Lucifer was confounded at Chloe echoing the words he'd once said to her. "There's nothing you could do that would ever be considered monstrous".

"You won't think that once I tell you. In fact, you'll probably hate me". 

He took her hands in his. "Detective....Chloe....I give you my word, that no matter what you tell me, I won't hate you".

"When, I was in Rome," she sniffed,"this priest found me in the Vatican library.He showed me all these pictures of you in various times and corresponding articles about different disasters, and I know I shouldn't of fell for it but...".

"You felt vulnerable, and the priest took advantage," he offered. 

"Yeah," Chloe continued, " he had me convinced that it would be better for everyone, including yourself, if....if I helped send you back to Hell".

She broke down in full tears after that.

Lucifer was extremely silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "How was this man planning to send me back?".

"He..Uhm....he gave me this vial, said it was a sedative that would knock you out, then he could perform the ritual. I almost went through it, God I was so stupid!".

He let the reference to his dad slide for now. "Do you still have the vial, Detective?".

"Yeah," she reached into her purse to grab the offending object and hand it to him, "I honestly wasn't sure what to do with it".

Lucifer opened it and sniffed the contents, eyes widening.

"Detective, it's a good thing you didn't touch this liquid".

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because this is no sedative, it's poison. Pufferfish toxin to be exact".

Chloe put her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. She almost killed him! Hell, that stuff could have killed Trixie,if the girl had found the container. She felt sick. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards where the waves were hitting the shore, emptying the contents of her stomach.

A warm hand rubbed circles on her back, and she looked up to see Lucifer giving her a small smile.

"Feeling better?".

She gave him a perplexed look. "You're still here, even after what I admitted?".

"Of course, I gave you my word, didn't I?".

She stood up and wiped her mouth with the pocket square he handed her. "Yeah, but....".

"Chloe, look at me," she gave him her undivided attention, "I'm not going to lie and say what you did doesn't hurt, because it does. But, I also understand that you were manipulated and taken advantage of. If me being in hell is truly what you need for peace, then tell me and I'll go".

"I don't want you back in Hell, now or ever again. I love you, Lucifer, and I am so sorry that it took me being stupid to realize that".

Lucifer huffed out a laugh as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "If it's any consolation, Detective, it took me being an utter wanker to realize that I'm in love with you as well".

Chloe leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She put her arms around his neck as his went tightly around her waist. They were both so engrossed with each other, that they failed to notice the figure watching them with disgust.

*******************

William Kinley raged at the sight before him. He'd hoped by showing Miss Decker the proof of Lucifer's monstrosities, she'd become loyal to the cause. Instead, she was allowing that creature to defile the temple God created. It was clear that Chloe Decker's soul was far too corrupted by the Evil One to be of use any longer. If he wanted to prevent the prophecy, she would have to be eliminated.

**********************

Lucifer felt like he'd come home the minute Chloe's lips touched his. Granted, they were going to have to talk through some things, including her almost betrayal, but he had no more doubt in his mind that she felt the same for him as he did her. 

They broke apart for air, and he went to say something to her when he spotted the glint of the knife. Lucifer had just seconds to shove Chloe out of the way before the dagger sank deep into his gut. 

"LUCIFER!!"

The assailant ripped the knife out and the devil fell to the ground, holding his midsection as blood pooled on the sand beneath him.

"Well, I'd planned to eliminate Miss Decker, but I suppose vanquishing the Devil himself will still produce the same results".

Kinley tried to step closer when a loud bang rang out. Lucifer looked up to see a bullet hole dead center in the priests forehead, a small trail of blood trickling before the body hit the ground.

Chloe holstered her weapon and made sure Kinley was dead(by kicking him...hard).She ran over and knelt by Lucifer, pulling him into her lap. 

"Lucifer? No, nononono, this can't be happening! What do I do?! Should I leave?!"

"Fraid that won't help, Detective," Lucifer said in a strained voice, "the bastard used a Celestial blade".

Chloe continued putting pressure on the wound, blood overflowing the bunched up jacket and onto her hands. 

Lucifer tried to reassure her that it would be fine, but she was too hysterical to listen. Just when his consciousness began to fade out, a flutter of wings sounded next to them.

"Again, Lu, really?".

Chloe looked up to see a young Asian woman, who would have blended in perfectly at one of Ella's sci-fi conventions, if not for the giant smoky gray wings on her back.

She came and knelt beside the couple, pulling a feather from the top of her left wing. 

"You might want to look away for this part," she said.

She placed the feather on the wound, and a bright glow emerged that caused Chloe to shield her eyes. 

When the light dissapeared, the wound was completely gone. Lucifer blinked his eyes as he sat up, looking at the familiar face of the person that saved him.

"Rae-Rae?". 

"In the flesh....well sort of...but anyways, this is the third time you've almost been on my pickup list, Lu!".

"Pick up list?" Chloe asked. 

"Azrael here, or Rae-Rae as we call her, is the Angel of Death".

"Ookay," speaking of deaths, " I'm going to have to call Kinley’s body in".

"Don't worry about that,youjust take care of my big brother," Azrael waved her hand over Kinley’s body, causing it to vanish, " besides, Dad's been wanting to get his hands on that one for awhile".

Azrael spread her wings and gave them a wink.

"Smell ya later, bro! Try not to die again!".

"What did she mean by again?". Chloe asked as she looked at Lucifer.

"It's a long story, Detective".

"I've got time..and you've got alcohol". She said with a wink.

"Well then, lead the way, my love".

They piled into Lucifer's corvette and Chloe drove towards Lux. She'd send a uni to fetch her car tomorrow. Tonight, she was staying by her devil's side....exactly where she should be.


End file.
